<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Little to Old to be Having Such a Scene by CrimsonFoxx443</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871134">A Little to Old to be Having Such a Scene</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443'>CrimsonFoxx443</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hannibal (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Soulmates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:29:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871134</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonFoxx443/pseuds/CrimsonFoxx443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Companion to Unexpected Scenario. </p><p>Soulmates experience the event that most changes their match's life alongside them.</p><p>This is hannibal experiencing Will's.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Little to Old to be Having Such a Scene</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hannibal certainly didn't think he would have a soulmate. He'd made it to almost fifty before having his Scenario. Luckily, he'd been sitting when it happened and he hadn't collapsed to the floor. </p><p>"Mr. Graham." A sturdy man said as be approached his soulmate. </p><p>Suddenly, non prescription glasses were obscuring the view of the other man's eyes. </p><p>"I'm special agent Jack Crawford. I lead the behavioral science unit."</p><p>"We've met."</p><p>"Yes, we had a disagreement about the museum when it opened."</p><p>"I disagreed with what you named it." </p><p>"The evil minds research museum?"</p><p>"It's a little hammy, Jack" His soulmate was. . . rude. He certainly didn't expect that.</p><p>"You hitched your horse to a teaching post. I understand it's not easy for you to be sociable."</p><p>"I'm just talking at them, not listening to them. It's not sociable." </p><p>The man, Jack, reached over and pushed his soulmates glasses up. He could finally see Jack's eyes, but he couldn't help but be slightly agitated over the fact that someone would be so rude to his soulmate.</p><p>"Where do you fall on the spectrum?" Hannibal was stating to like Jack less and less.</p><p>"My horse is hitched closer to the post of asperger's and autistics than narcissists and sociopaths."</p><p>"But you can empathize with narcissists and sociopaths." </p><p>"I can empathize with anybody. Less to do with personality disorders than an over active imagination." </p><p>Jack smiled. "Can i borrow your imagination?" </p><p>Hannibal snapped out of his haze to see his patient standing over him looking worried. He sighed. "I assure you, i am quite healthy, Franklyn. I simply experienced my soulmates moment. It seems i took up most of your time today. How about we reschedule?" He easily manipulated the large man into a schedule change. He didn't have any patients after Franklyn, so he would have time to  think after the man left. There's quite a bit to think about after all. Maybe he can even do some research on a 'Mr. Graham' teaching at the FBI academy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Little more about the AU incase anyone wants to know:</p><p>The 'scenario' can only be something before they meet. They may have an event that changes them more after they meet(i.e. the fall)</p><p>Hannibal's scenario is quite clearly the first episode where Jack recruits will to help him with the Minnesota shrike.</p><p>Will's was Hannibal's first kill. </p><p>Of course, not everyone's scenario is as clear as these would be, but some are. It varies from person to person. It could be a funeral, a hospital visit/being diagnosed with something, a pet dying, a break up, or even a marriage. The possibilities are endless simply because everyone is so different, so what changes the most will be different.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>